


as long as they were near him

by pinklemongay



Series: "childhood nostalgia" [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Anti's gay but he doesn't realize it, Child AU, Fifth Grade Egos, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, JSE egos - Freeform, Sean McLoughlin Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemongay/pseuds/pinklemongay
Summary: The school: *seperates the group*Anti: but sir thats my emotional support dummy





	as long as they were near him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my lovely child au that I love writing/headcanoning for! It was heavily inspired from Butterfly Soup which I fucking adore!!!!!
> 
> (btw the three mystery egos are Angus, Shawn, and Robbie)

"Hey! Heeeey! Anti!!!! Antiiiii!"

Anti grunted when he heard his name being called, gripping his brand new sharpie close to his chest - his mom forced him not to bring a knife to school on the first day, and so she gave a permanent marker to him as a subsitute.  
It was stupid. His mom was stupid! Sharpies can't hurt people! Or, well, not as badly as a knife can. His mom says sharpies can give you ink poisoning, which he guesses would be bad. He'll have to ask that one nerd how bad it is....what was his name...? Shoop? Snep? Hm.

"Anti!!!" The voice was getting closer. Anti turned and snapped his fingers, a smug grin coming on his face.

"Schneep the Peep!" Anti took pride in how annoyed the skinny boy became when he said that. He had cleverly given Schneep that nickname because the skinny boy kept on quickly looking at Jack, then looked away! It was weird, but he assumed it was because Jack was embarrassing to be around. "And Jack..." His shoulders slumped though, mood quickly turning into one that was unreadable to the others. Worry and suspicion making him glad that he had skillfully practiced how to cover his emotions up over the summer - which he did because he wanted to become better at lying, he couldn't have his dad reading his face whenever he lied about stealing a knife from him! "Where's Jackie?"

"Uh..." Jack's voice had finally stopped yelling, a confused look crossing his face as he examined the classroom. He squinted his eyes before disappointment became evident. "Maybe he's in the other class....?"  
Anti's eyes widened. No! That's not fair, that's not 'justice' as Jackie would word it! The school couldn't split them up! They were a group. A group of four kids who were friends and who cared for each other! Those thoughts made Anti realized that he hasn't seen Jack and Henrik all summer. Three whole months. "Are you guys okay?!" He suddenly snapped, lunging forward and grabbing at Jack's face, tilting the loud boy's head to the side to examine the bruise on his cheek. Fuck - his mom would ground him for such a word, but it doesn't matter! It's in his head anyways. Fuck, how didnhe not notice the bruise on Jack's cheek? "Was it those one jerks who kicked Henrik? Where are they? Why did mom take my knife!" He growled, stepping back and uncapping his sharpie. "I'll - I'll give them ink poisoning! Did they take Jackie too??? I'll shove this down their throats! I'll -"

"Anti, calm down." Henrik looked incredibly confused, while Jack looked more excited. "Jack fell off his bike a week ago -" "I'll stab his bike!" "And Jackie might not be here yet....even if he's in the other class, we can see him at recess." 

"We can go see...!" Jack suggested helpfully, gesturing to the open door where other fifth graders were moving in and out. Anti huffed, he should be in sixth, but due to all his moving, his mom enrolled him into kindergarten a year late. Not that it matters now! He may think that they're annoying little pesks, but they're his annoying little pesks, and therefore he needs to protect them! That's how the 'friendship' code goes anyways, according to Jack. 

"If I don't see Jackie, I'll shove this sharpie down those jerks' throats!"  
"You have one sharpie."  
Anti went quiet at that, looking around for more sharpies before spotting Henrik's artbox that the skinny boy clutched to his chest.  
"You have some!" Anti grinned, jabbing his finger at the artbox.  
"You're not using my sharpies to hurt others! I'll get in trouble-"  
"C'mon guys!" Jack was already halfway across the room, going extra slow so Anti and Henrik coild catch up.  
The two tall boys began running after the Irish boy, instantly getting told by the teacher to stop running, so they settled for walking quickly.

They arrived to Mr. Patton's room in little time, the only other fifth grade classroom being just next to their own. The first day of school was about to start, so they had to find Jackie quick, the last few students who went to breakfast were coming in, and Mr. Patton was writing on the whiteboard with a purple expo marker. 

"Jackie!" Jack shouted, loud enough to get Mr. Patton to look over his shoulder to try to detect the sound. The athletic boy looked up from where he sat, surrounded by three other boys who Anti scowled at instantly. One was bigger than them all - and Anti had the sneaking the suspicion that he might be a 7th grader! But that...that didn't make any sense.  
Hm.  
Another one looked as if he'd rather not be here. Classic troublemaker. Definitely planning on hurting Jackie. Anti uncapped his permanent marker, quickening his pace to keep up with Jack's jogging.  
The last one just didn't look interested in anything that was happening, clinging to the troublemaker's arm and boredly looking the three approaching boys' ways. 

"Dude, did you get Mr. Patton's class?" Jack asked, stopping and tapping his fingers on the desk Jackie sat at. He looked at the three boys and waved a quick 'hi'.  
"It's the lil' lad t'at all ta girls talk 'bout." The troublemaker 'whispered' - a very loud whisper - to the bored one. The bored one hissed and elbowed him. Anti eyed the way the bored one clung to the troublemaker....isn't that what girls do with their best friends?....or what adults do in those really gross kissy sappy movies?  
Hm.  
He and his friends can be better than them! With that thought, Anti reached back and looped his arm with Henrik's, pulling the skinny boy close to him.  
The biggest boy looked at them strangely, causing Henrik to awkwardly wave at him, confusion clear on his face while Anti proudly grinned. 

"Yeah....I was looking for you guys everywhere! Which class did you guys get?" Jackie looked worried all of a sudden, not even glancing when the - in Anti's opinion, stupid - boys started going to their seats in the middle of the class.  
"Oh, ve got-"  
"We got Mr. Patton's too!" Anti said, instantly going and taking the seat next to Jackie, accidentally dragging Henrik into the next empty seat. Something....something warm bubbled in his chest, making him feel less tensed when he saw how happy Jackie got at his statement.  
So it didn't matter how confused and fearful Jack and Henrik were! Who cares if they got in trouble for being in the wrong class? As long as they were together!  
As long as they were near him.


End file.
